Stupid Of Love
by Baekhee04
Summary: baekhyun yang mencintai chanyeol ternyata hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh chanyeol:(, Chanbaek, warning Gs.hurt.bad summary
1. chapter 1

Stupid Of Love,

Main cast : Byun baekhyun (Gs)

Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, hurt

Rate : T – M

Baekhyun Vop

Malam itu aku berkumpul bersama teman-temanku Luhan dan kyungsoo dirumahku, kami bertiga memang sahabat sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar hingga kini menginjak bangku kuliah semester 5, entah angin apa malam itu kyungsoo berkata " park chanyeol mau main kesini, bolehkah?" "MWO?" aku terkejut pasalnya aku tidak mengenal chanyeol tapi aku tau dia mantan kekasih adik sepupuku seulgi, dan bahkan kami idak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang ingin main kerumahku,"Dia bilang hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kita " kata kyungsoo "terserah kau saja tapi aku tidak janji akan menemaninya mengobrol, dia urusanmu oke!" kataku, karna aku tau kyungsoo itu tidak pandai berbicara kepada orang atau sekedar basabasi. Sedangkan luhan sepertinya tengah asik menelpon dengan kekasihnya oh sehun, terlihat wajah bahagia disana, dan itu tidak bisa diganggu lagi, " iya kau tenang saja kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja, aku hanya kasihan padanya seprtinya masih sakit hati karena putus dengan seulgi" katanya, aku berpikir sejak kapan kyungsoo jadi sedekat ini dengan chanyeol perlu diketahui sebenarnya kyungsoo punya pacar namanya kai, tapi dia memang sedikit suka jelalatan, " iya baby soo terserah kau saja aku akan menemanimu oke, tapi jangan lupakan pacar gelapmu itu" aku sedikit tertawa pasalnya wajah kyungsoo brubah kesal padahal kan aku hanya bercanda, "sebentar lagi chanyeol datang, dan kau jangan menyebut pacarku gelap okay,!" ujarnya sembari memberiku tatapan tajam, aku langsng beranjak ketempat luhan yang sedang menlpone " kenapa?" ujarnya yang masih memegang ponselnya "tidak apa-apa hanya ingin saja" ujarku sambil memainkan poselku, luhan lanjut ngobrol lewat telephone dengan kata-kata manis membuatku pura-pura memasang wajah ingin muntah, 5menit berlalu aku mendengar suara mobil didepan rumahku. Aku yakin itu pasti chanyeol. Aku langsung keruang tamu dan sudah mendapati chanyeol yang baru masuk ditemani kyungsoo. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut melihat wajahnya karena suelgi sudah pernah menunjukan fotonya padaku.

"chanyeol, dia byun baekhyun" ucap kyungsoo

aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku "byun baekhyun Imnida" ucapku.

Dia membalas uluran tanganku "nde, park chanyeol imnida" ucapnya

"ah, silakan duduk "aku menyuruhnya duduk

"terimakasih"

"aku ambilkan minum dulu, temani dia kyungii" aku langsung beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil 3 orene juice dalam hati aku berpikir 'ternyata aslinya lebih tampan ' lalu aku menuju keruang tamu, dan meletakan orene juice itu dimeja, lalu aku duduk didekat kyungsoo, hening beberapa menit tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, aku juga merutuki kebodohan kyungsoo yang Cuma bisa diam,

"hemm" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana

" kau masih kuliah atau sudah bekerja chanyeol-ssi " tanyaku

" aku sudah bekerja diprusahaan ayahku, dan panggil saja chanyeol" sahutnya,

aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, " hem baekhyun kau masih kuliah?" tanyanya.

" iya baru semester 5 dan sekarang masih libur musim panas" jelasku.

Lalu hening lagi, tiba- tiba ponselnya kyungsoo bergetar" hemm maaf aku ada telephone sebentar" lalu pergi meninggalkan kami di ruang tamu, kami hanya mengbrol soal kampus dan pekerjaan, sesekali juga menanyakan hubungannya dengan seulgi yang baru putus, perlu diketahui mereka putus karena seulgi sudah dijohkan oleh orang tuanya, dan aku sudah menduga kyungsoo tidak akan kembali dia pasti menelpon dengan pacar gelapnya itu, aku sedikit merutuki kebodohanku karna mau dibohongi oleh kyungsoo, pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menemaninya mengobrol. Luhan yang hendak mengambil air tersenyum kepada kami "oh luhan perkenalkan ini chanyeol. Chanyeol ini shabatku luhan" kataku memperkenalkan mereka "Hai luhan imnida" ucapnya pada chanyeol, "park chayeol imnida" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu luhan kembali menghilang. Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam kami mengobrol dan chanyeol pamit pulang karena sudah malam,

Baekhyun Pov End

TBC..

Hii aku penulis baru panggil saja B kalau ada yang minat sama FF ini aku bakal lanjut kalau tidak ku hapus saja.. Typo bertebaran


	2. chapter 2

Author Vop

setelah chanyeol pulang kerumahnya, baekhyun kembali berkumpul bersama kedua sahabatnya "apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya kyungsoo, baekhyun memutar matanya malas sedikit kesal karena kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendirian tadi "sudah!" jawab baekhyun seadanya "baek aku minta maaf tadi si kamjong menelponku!" pinta kyungsoo dengan wajah memelasnya "ya setidaknya kau katakan pada sigelap itu kalau masih ada tamu" sahut baekhyun sedikit kesal "aduh kalian ini sudah-sudah toh sekarang dia sudah pergi kan!" lerai luhan dia memang jadi penengah kalau baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertengkar "tapi kan lu aku kesal saja, dia yang membawanya kesini bahkan dia tidak bertanya satupun pada chanyeol, malah menghilang membiarkan aku berduaan, uughh" keluh baekhyun yang makin kesal "kau juga kyung seharusnya temani baekhyun. itu kan juga tamumu, kau yang menerimanya kan?" suruh luhan pada kyungsoo, "iya-iya maafkan aku yaaa, jangan marah dong baek" pinta kyungsoo sedikit memelas ke baekhyun "lain kali jangan seperti itu," sahut baekhyun, dia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping luhan "drrttt drrrttt" ponsel baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, dengan malas baekhyun bangun lagi mengambil ponselnya dibuka pesannya

from : 682xxxx

thank ya baek sudah menemani aku ngobrol tadi * :)

chanyeol

ada perasaan senang baekhyun mendapatkan pesan dari chanyeol itu lalu baekhyun membalasnya

To : 682xxxxx

Santai saja chan, tidak apa-apa kok

Send

lalu baekhyun kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas dekat ranjangnya "pesan dari siapa wajahmu merona?" tanya kyungsoo menyelidik "ya bukan urusanmu!!" sahut baekhyun dan langsung Kembali berbaring, ya mereka memang tidur bertiga kyungsoo luhan baekhyun, di rumah baekhyun. karena menurut mereka rumah itu adalah markas yang paling tepat untuk ngumpul bersama, karena orang tua baekhyun tinggal di luar kota. jadi baekhyun hanya tinggal sendirian atau teman-temannya menginap disana, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.00 KST baekhyun dan kyungsoo segera tidur karena luhan sudah tidak sadar sejak tadi.

Pagi menjelang Luhan sudah bangun duluan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, karena luhan yang lebih tua jadi dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas teman-temannya

dilain tempat park chanyeol sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya lalu dia duduk di meja makan yang sudah di sediakan roti panggang, omelet, bacon dan coffee sambil memakan sarapannya dia membatin "sepertinya aku akan mendakiti dia" seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir chanyeol. ya chanyeol sangat sakit hati dengan keputusan seulgi yg memutuskan hubungannya dia memang akan melampiaskan sakit hatinya kepada salah satu kerabat seulgi, yang chanyeol tau baekhyun adalah sepupunya seulgi "biar mereka juga tau dipermainkan" guman chanyeol tersenyum misterius.

2 week leters

baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah semakin dekat bahkan beberapa kali mereka jalan-jalan atau sekedar dinner. tentu saja semua rencana chanyeol, dia akan membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya dan benar saja setelah beberapa kali diajak kencan perasaan baekhyun sudah berubah tidak hanya sekedar suka tapi juga cinta sepertinya. setiap di dekat chanyeol jantungnya berpacu 4x lipat rasanya mau melompat dari tempatnya, perasaan nyaman dan senang selalu baekhyun rasakan setiap di dekat chanyeol, baekhyun juga sudah menceritakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo dan luhan, kyungsoo sangat antusias dengan hubungan chanbaek, berbeda dengan luhan yang merasakan keanehan chanyeol padahal baru beberapa minggu putus dengan seulgi tapi sekarang sudah mendekati baekhyun, tidak mungkin kan hubungan mereka yang berjalan 3 tahun putus dan sudah move on tapi luhan juga tidak peduli, "yaak, nanti aku diajak kencan sama chanyeol oppa" seru baekhyun yang baru saja mendapat telpon yang akan mengajaknya kencan nanti malam, tentu saja baekhyun sangat senang "jangan berlebihan baek aku takut nanti kau sakit hati" sahut luhan mengingatkan "ya kau kenapa sih lu apa kau juga suka dengan chanyeol oppa?" balas baekhyun sedikit jengkel dengan luhan pasalnya dia satu-satunya teman yg sedikit tidak mendungkung hubungannya dengan chanyeol, padahal baekhyun dan chanyeol kan masih belum pacaran. "demi apa baek, aku sudah punya sehun, maksudku jangan terlalu mencintainya, kau tau kan dia baru beberapa minggu putus dengan seulgi dan langsung mendekatimu yang notabene adalah sepupunya siapa tau kan dia punya niat jahat" jelas luhan panjang lebar, "tenang saja lu aku percaya kok sama dia, dari perhatiannya saja aku tau dia juga suka sama aku" jawab baekhyun dengan percaya diri, "terserah kau saja baek" jawab luhan menyerah, "sudahlah lu kau tidak senang sahabat kita akan mendapatkan pacar setelah sekian tahun lajang," lerai kyungsoo, "benar kata kyungsoo masak kau tidak senang saat aku senang" jawab baekhyun lengkap dengan senyum puppy eyesnya, "bukannya aku tidak senang aku hanya kawatir padamu baby baek" sahut luhan "kau tak perli kawatir lu baekhyun sudah besar aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya, yakan baek?" baekhyun hanya mangguk-mangguk

sementara dilain tempat. "nanti malam aku akan menyatakan cinta bohongan ini. spertinya dia sudah mulai mencintaiku" guman chanyeol, ya sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini chanyeol hanya pura-pura menjukan perhatian pada baekhyun dan juga sering mengatakan menyukainya, padahal itu semua bohongan, dia belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya seulgi. tentu saja 3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, sebenarnya chanyeol sudah berencana melamarnya di hari ulang tahun seulgi tapi semua sia-sia karena seulgi sudah memutuskannya,

malam harinya chanyeol menjemput baekhyun kerumah baekhyun. chanyeol menekan bel pintu rumah baekhyun,

Ting Tong Ting Tong

setelah beberapa detik munculah baekhyun dengan balutan celana jeans putih dan sweeter, dan tersenyum manis kepada chanyeol. menurut chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada menariknya "hai maaf aku terlambat sedikit tadi macet dijalan" jelas chanyeol yg terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu perjanjian, "ya tak apa-apa kok, oya kita mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun, "ayo ikut saja nanti kau juga tau kok" jelas chanyeol yang tidak suka basa basi , "oke tunggu sebentar aku ambil tas dulu" baekhyun langsung melesat kedalam rumahnya mengambil tasnya, "ayo !!" ajak baekhyun setelah menutup pintunya " kau cantik hari ini baek" goda chanyeol yang tentu saja hanya pura-pura. baekhyun langsung tersipu dan langsung menundukan wajahnya karena sudah panas 'pasti wajahku sudah memerah sempurna' batinnya "terimakasih" sahutnya, diperjalanan chanyeol terus menggoda baekhyun yang semakin membuat jantung baekhyun berpacu lebih cepat lagi dan jangan lupakan wajah merah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai ke sungai han. "kau suka kan aku ajak kesini" tanya chanyeol baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun dan langsung mencium bibir cerry baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya, mata baekhyun mebola karena kaget, dan pacuan jantungnya sudah tidak dapat dikontrol lagi, lalu chanyeol melepas ciumannya "maaf baek" pinta chanyeol "T-tidak apa" sahut baekhyun gagap, "baek ada yang mau aku bicarakan" baekhyun hanya mengangguk " sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah tertarik padamu, dan semakin hari sudah lebih dari tertarik dan aku mencintaimu, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" sambung chanyeol, tentu saja dia sangat bohong tentang perasaannya itu. baekhyun menunduk malu sambil mengangguk, "berarti jawabannya iya" tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum Lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir baekhyun sambil sedit melumatnya, baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman chanyeol, setelah dua menit chanyeol melepas ciuman itu 'segera akan aku hancurkan kau' batin chanyeol, "ayo kita makan malam, kau belum makan malam kan sayang" tanya chanyeol yang sudah bersikap sok manis, "A-aa nde" sahut baekhyun masih dengan wajah merona karena panggilan sayang dari chanyeol, lalu mereka memasuki slah satu restoran terdekat dari sungai han "kau mau pesan apa baek?" tanya chanyeol "samaan saja denganmu" sahut baekhyun, jujur saja dia masih tidak percaya dengan malam ini, "dua tenderloin steak weldone dan 2 coklat smooties" pinta chanyeol pada salah satu pelayan "baik tuan, pesanan anda akan segera datang" sahut pelayan itu dan langsung meninggalkan meja chanbaek. lalu chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang masih menunduk

"kau kenapa sayang, kenapa hanya diam kau tidak suka restorannya" tanya chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun hanya menunduk sedari tadi, sebenarnya chanyeol tau baekhyun pasti masih belum percaya pada pernyataan cintanya tadi, "ah tidak-tidak ini bagus kok, hanya saja aku masih-" jawaban baekhyun langsung dipotong oleh chanyeol, "baek aku serius kok dengan yang tadi mulai sekarang kita pacaran okay" baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "aku mencintaimu baek" gombal chanyeol sedikit terpaksa mengatakan itu "Nado" sahut baekhyun dengan senyum puppy eyesnya, sebenarnya chanyeol juga tidak tega menyakiti baekhyun, tapi persetan dengan semuanya. keluarga itu sudah membuatnya marah, beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang, acara makan malam itu berlangsung manis diselingi tawa baekhyun dan gombalan chanyeol,

TBC

gimana chap ini gaje ya, haha maafkan aku, aku juga masih belajar nulis kok, mohon kritik dan sarannya, dan trimakasih untuk reader yg sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk baca ff gaje ini hehe, saranghae *


End file.
